Fanfiction Island
by T8ECR34T0R
Summary: Inspired by the old CN City. If you've liked seeing this island on my Q&A series, you might love what you're gonna see here. Hence: "Might."
1. Top Info

TOP INFO

 _ **In the 2000's, Cartoon Network City was a little thing that CN made to show everyone that commercials were about to start. It was a fun thing because it showed all of the good characters interacting with each other and doing whatever you imagine they would do when they are taking a break from the camera. And for months, all of the OCs of FFN have been doing the same thing on…FANFICTION ISLAND!**_

 _ **Every author there is, was, or ever will be on FFN have created their own original characters for their fanfictions, and with how well those characters have done, they deserve a good place to live and relax that's where this island finally comes in.**_

 _ **This fanfiction right here will be an entire bumper collection about what you and I think my or your OCs are doing in the island right now. Of course since bumpers are really short, each chapter will have more than one. As for you, my fellow readers and authors, you can create your bumper to add to the collection in your reviews. Make your own thing about what will think your OCs are doing.**_

 _ **So now, here's my first part of the collection. And until you guys decide to put in your bumpers or give me permission to your OCs, I'll only be using mine. And if you want anymore detail about the island, you can look on "Ask C (almost) Anything" or wait for me to add anything, or go on Youtube to look at CN City so you guys can get a better picture of the idea. So from there, I say to you guys now…enjoy.**_

* * *

All the way at the Rio Amazon Section, the sun began to rise up and the camera was inside a hollow, focusing on the entrance where the sun beamed right at the top, where a dying white flower was hanging.

As the camera continued focusing on it, the sound of two birds kissing was heard from behind.

* * *

As the sun came up on one of the island's mountains, the light was caught by a large landed space ship. Garrett's ship. Where it made him wake up with a grown. He was sitting in his chair and stretched his arms. However, as he kept stretching, expecting to get the feeling being refreshed, he went too far. It made him fall right off of his chair.

"Ow." He slowly said after he fell hard on his back.

"Good Morning, Garrett."

"Cannit, COMP." That was the morning impatience talking.

* * *

The sun was still beaming up as five birds (Sebastian, Elizabeth, Tebo, Oscar, and Diego) flew passed the view.

* * *

At a New York looking section of the island, COMP is floating infront of a window to a computer shop, staring at one of the TVs like she's in love. Then after staring at for a while, Garrett walks by in annoyance and grabs COMP to home while she was still staring at the TV.

* * *

 _ **Hope you enjoyed at least the idea of it, and from here there are only a few rules you need to follow.**_

 _ **• Submit what would keep this story Rated K or K+.**_

 _ **• No swearing.**_

 _ **• No gore or lemon content of any kind.**_

 _ **• Always remember the details of how the island looks and the places in it. Because each bumper is meant to be canon.**_

 _ **• Each bumper you submit here could be anything that looks like a clip that's a minute long or less.**_

 _ **• If I decide to change what you've sumbitted then please don't worry about it and at least the original version will still be in the Review section where people can still see it.**_

 _ **• OCs only. No official fandom characters or anything like that.**_

 _ **That'll be all, and enjoy what's on here and whatever the heck you can put on here.**_


	2. Author's Note

CLARITY

Hey guys, new message here for this story. Now I know I said I'd mention more of the detail to Fanfiction Island somewhere else but I thought this would be better, plus it would also bring in a good clarification for something that I want. Alright here it goes…

As many of you already know, FANFICTION ISLAND is the place where every single one of my and your OCs work, relax, and live whenever they're not being used for any of our Fanfictions.

The reason why it's called Fanfiction Island is because it sounds better and more classic than Fanfiction Continent and it's not a planet. Although it maybe considered as big as a continent since it has to be big enough for every OC there is/was/will be in the world. Either way that's just how the title is gonna work. In fact, the entire place itself is divided into things that I like to call Sections. Sections that are meant for every OC that each belong to a different fandom.

For example,

• The Rio OCs go to the Rio Section.

• The MLP:FiM OCs go to the New Equestria Section.

• The SAO OCs go to the Aincrad 3 Section.

And Etc, etc. Each section is like either a city or a county, and the space for each of them work well, and the entire island itself is in a large new universe that I like to call Endless. A universe that is like non-other and full of infinite mysteries and undiscovered worlds.

For any more info you guys want, remember to look through chapters 8-16 on my "Ask C." And I know that we all established these things more than a couple times but an author Qoheleth sent me a few questions about this new series right here, so I say to that author now, I hope this clarification helps.

And if anybody else asks what a "Bumper" is…again, you might wanna look on YouTube and search "Cartoon Network City" that way you can get a better idea. My best guess is that means something like crossover. That might be it.

Now for the desire part, there'll be times where I would still like to put other OCs (other than mine) on this series. So for any of the ones that I do want, here is a list of the authors (and friends of mine) that they belong to.

ALEXRIOLOVER95

BLUECATCINEMA

JUGAL THE DRGNWARRIOR

LUKHAS THESPIXMACAW

THEMATER99

MONSTERJAMVADIM

NIGHTFLY123

RIO2LOVER100

SKYLER THE ELF OWL

STRIKETHEDRAGON

SUMMERKITTY09

ZACHMOVIEFAN

That's it, and if each of these guys are reading this then I hope you're all are okay with me using your OCs in future episodes of this, and if you're not then that's okay. So now, I hope you guys will enjoy more of my work coming soon and enjoy your time still.


	3. Thank You, Slamacow

_**After everything that has happened during the "Island of Villains" and the "Arsenal Saga", does anybody wonder what happened for our OCs before those disasters? How much of the island did they get to enjoy? Let's see.**_

 _ **Now the next parts/chapters you see will be clips based on the videos from CN City and the ones from one of my favorite youtubers, Slamacow.**_

• _**The OC's 1st Saloon**_

• _**A Normal Night in the Hollow**_

• _**Skypoint**_

• _**Centurtainment**_

• _**Waiting…for What?**_

• _**Sparrow Moonlight**_

* * *

 **THANK YOU, SLAMACOW**

* * *

After Garrett, COMP, and the machines, and I finally finished the development of Fanfiction Island and every OC in the world came to move in, there were moments where most of them wanted to create some more things to make themselves feel more at home. So they went to work on that, and whether they had my or other author's consent or not, they were allowed to do whatever the heck they wanted. And one of the creations, that a small group of OCs made, was pretty enjoyable.

It was a bar for the underground levels. Not really a traditional bar ( _ **since they didn't give out jankish drinks**_ ) but still a good one. It was something to imagine as like a merge of the bar from Star Wars IV and of the pool game place from Tron. It was really something to enjoy, especially for the OCs who came on its opening week.

It was on one quiet day that many OCs were at the bar called "OC's 1st Saloon". Things there were a good and relaxing time for them as they just did what they've done since it first opened.

Three bronze centurion travel bots were playing billiards on one of the pool tables.

The bartender, a man nicknamed Noah ( _ **my OC from TGS**_ ), was cleaning the table where he would usually serve the sodas to the customers.

A young blue macaw was resting in a corner of the place, looking fat while having five cans of Sprite next to him. Apparently he drank too much soda.

Harry, Sebastian, Elizabeth, and Mikka were together at a table playing Uno. It didn't look like much but with Elizabeth being the Gabi of the group, it definitely was a card for them.

Two Endermen (one with a blue star on his chest and another with red pitch fork symbol on his) were at a table talking to Danny and Yili ( _ **two other OCs from TGS**_ ) while having a burger meal. Just having a friendly chat.

A few colts were together admiring a couple of the giant lava lamps in the bar. And one of them was trying to see if he could roast marshmallows from it.

At every table, edge, corner, or certain spot of the bar, there was a group of OCs having a good time as always. The whole place seemed to be a success. But then at an instant…a Small Figure character came from the ceiling and accidentally fell on one of the bronze centurions before he was gonna make his shot on the pool table.

* * *

One night, in the jungle sections of the island, there was one large hollow built for two macaws. The very inside of it was designed to look like a house. Wooden cabinets, a rocky TV set, a vine bed and curtains, food stored away where it wouldn't rot. Things that made birds feel like they were living the luxurious kind of life. In fact, there was a scarlet macaw living in it. Just smiling and walking around after breathing in the fresh air from the entrance. So with the good sense of relief racing through him, he just took some snacks and laid on his bed before turning on the TV.

"(sigh)…Nothing better than a nice night alone while having the desire to stay up all night through a Star Wars marathon." The macaw said. That was his plan.

Twenty minutes later…he was completely asleep with a small mess of food around him. He just left the TV on and snored like a fifty pound grizzly bear. He rolled around and looked like he wanted to sleep forever. Up until a sudden voice came in. "Uh….Harry?" "Huh?!" The macaw, Harry, jumped in fear and quickly struck a kung fu pose. He thought he was under attack until he saw that it was just his blue macaw wife Annabelle. She giggled at him.

"Oh, Annabelle. Hi." He replied in a nervous and blushing state.

"Hi sweetie. I assume you had tried having another little all night marathon?" She asked him with a smile.

"Um…yeah."

"Well, it looks like the night's still young. Do you maybe wanna get a bite to eat before we watch it together?"

"Aw sure. After all, I think going out with my wife is better than any boring normal night."

"You got that right."

They chuckled and flew out to head to the nearest restaurants for birds. Thankfully Harry didn't forget to turn the TV off.

* * *

High up in the air from one of the island's biggest city sections, there was a huge skyscraper underdevelopment. Though it seemed abandoned and pretty dark. It appeared that no living (or undead) OC was in it. Or so it seemed, for up in the highest and most unfinished floor of the building, there was a being resting on the floor. He almost looked like Garrett but as a construction bot.

His appearance was a mystery, but that subject changed when a sudden shock woke him up. He stood up and let a heavy breath out. He calmed down before viewing everything around him.

The room was black and blue. Very technical. No ceilings though, and one of the walls had a huge hole. It was all freaky and quiet, but looking gave the robot a chance to stand up and see where he was at. He had an enormous view of the whole city he was in. And by the way things looked, there wasn't even a way down unless he wanted to fall. For he was exactly 114 stories high. He backed up in fear and started to think of the worst. Until he turned around, and saw a big tool box.

He walked up to it, and suddenly had a change of feeling when he opened it.

There was a note that said "For You, G2018. You may call yourself Construct and the rest will be up to you." And after that, he saw a long rope and a grappling hook, wrench, and a screwdriver as well as other tools. Tools that made him realize that with where he was at…he could do whatever he wanted.

* * *

When Fanfiction Island was done, every native who moved there didn't think about having any security problems. Given how well Garrett did with development, they figured it didn't need to cross their minds so much.

So one night, Garrett was actually sleeping in his space station on the mountains. He was a man who could literally see an evil plot commencing a mile away but he was under a deep state of slumber…as a centurion travel bot appeared outside. It stared at the Timeless station and quickly snuck in. No alarm was triggered as he zoomed to every corner, and got closer to his target. What he didn't know was that COMP was watching over him in the ship's surveillance. The robot continued sneaking through the place before reaching the garage, which was the place that spotted his desire; a gear brush cleaner.

"Perfect. I needed an unused toothbrush." Said the robot. COMP heard him and became totally weirded out. So with that mission done, the robot snuck out. With the thought of a job well done, the robot showed a happy face and figured nothing would happen next.

"ALARM! ALARM! ALARM!" Until COMP yelled, getting the robot's attention enough to jump in fear and roll down the 97 foot tall mountain in pain. "Ah! Haha!" COMP laughed. Thinking she did something good, but Garrett woke up yelling "Hey! COMP, keep it down, would ya?! I'm trying to sleep here!" That was his sudden tired voice going up again. And COMP wanted to respond to that the best way she could.

"HHHEEYY!" He yelled in fear. COMP jettisoned Garrett out of the ship and down the mountain.

Author's Note: _**Yep…I hate it when the characters are made to act incredibly ignorant. So what do I do about that? I become a hypocrite by making mine act oblivious.**_

* * *

All the way in the underground levels, there a huge tunnel of rock and dirt with over a handful of torches on the wall. At the end of it, there was a Digimon OC, Scott, and Anne. The three of them together were at the end just sitting and listening to a harmonica play through a radio. Pickaxes, shovels, helmets, and lunch boxes were left on the ground, and each of the OCs were fully dirty from working on the tunnel all day to build a train tunnel. It was dark and barely bright, and no OC said a single word.

The music just played through and nothing happened. Just a boring time. Then Scott said, "Hang on…are we actually waiting for anything? I feel like we've been lying down for five hours."

* * *

The huge island itself beared many carnival and magic rides around. And on one of them, there were two adorable little sparrows together on a (or an interdimensional) boat ride where they sat together to see the water totally blue, no walls and ceilings around, stars so far yet completely bright, dark but soothing sky, and one huge beautiful moon gleaming up high. The color of it was enjoyable, and as the sparrows continued looking at it, they felt gentle music playing all around and admired everything. Up until the female sparrow put her wing around her boyfriend. When he noticed, he just smiled and got her to rest on his shoulder before they looked at the moon to enjoy the ride more.

It was a moonlight time for them.

* * *

 _ **Done. Sure maybe not my best Fanfiction but something that could work as another footloose shot of imagination. And I'd like to point out that thank goodness I finished this and the others earlier than I planned.**_

 _ **Now, with how far I've come on publishing, I think I should take break when October comes. Make more chapters before I publish another one like the times before, and start releasing it all when I'm finally done with "Island of Villains." Hopefully I can accomplish all of that on the 31st of October.**_


	4. Little Bit of Laughs

_**This probably won't be much, but let's see if it will make you guys at least chuckle.**_

 _ **While this'll still show some clips inspired by Slamacow's work, two of them will be inspired by other favorites. See if you can recognize them.**_

• _**Marriage Counsel Brawl**_

• _**Rebel Claus**_

• _**Anger Issues**_

• _**The Chocolate Room**_

* * *

 **LITTLE BIT OF LAUGHS**

* * *

One night on the island, Harry and Annabelle together decided to spend their time in a little marriage counsel to figure out how well their relationship would turn in the future. On the first few nights they started off well, but then during Night 4, when the counselor suggested "stepping into the everyOC's shoes", it became a clown class before calling a break.

So Harry took the opportunity to talk to one of the fellow males. He approached a red sparrow on the lunch table, whose wife was a real grouch to the room, and decided to talk.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Harry asked him, trying to grab a sandwich.

"Fine."

"Hmm. Excuse me I don't mean to be rude but has your wife always been this harsh?"

"Nah. She used to be mean." Then the sparrow laughed and Harry did too. "We…(still chuckling) We tied the knot for about fifteen years and I've flying from it ever since."

Harry giggled back, "Yeah. I understand. I guess when it comes to women like that, it shows you why Heaven made silence."

"Haha…" The sparrow laughed to that until, "Hey!" He pushed Harry hard by the gut 'cause he misinterpreted the joke. "Are you insulting my wife?!" He yelled to him.

Harry tried to stay calm from that revolting strike. "Whoa, whoa. Hold on a second there, peanut. Look, I'm twice your size and less than half your age so I think you just need to calm down a little bit."

"You're mamma!" The sparrow said, which shocked Harry.

"Oh no you didn't just talk about my mother."

"Oh, you don't like that? Okay. Well what if I talk about your daddy instead? Your daddy is so fat, that when he went to school, he sat next to everybody!" That was enough to make Harry feel totally steamed, but he crossed his wings and did his best not to lose it. But the sparrow continued…"But still, he wasn't as fat as your fat mamma! Haha!" Then he just decided to walk passed him. Harry was completely filled with rage, so he grabbed a styrofoam bat and whacked the sparrow, but he was able to withstand the hit and tried it back on Harry. The two birds were in their own little Star Wars duel until the counselor, who was a human OC, got in the middle and said, "Hey, hey, hey! Stop it! Stop it, right now, okay?! Stop it or I'll charge you double." He got them to stop but when he threaten them like that, "What?!" They revolted against him next.

Annabelle and the sparrow's wife, a blue sparrow, were sitting together, commenting on what their boys were doing.

"Oh that is so juvenile!" Said the blue sparrow.

Annabelle replied, "I know and I have never seen anything so stupid."

From those last words, the sparrow gave Annabelle a very stern look saying "You calling my husband stupid? Honey, the only thing stupid here is your big tubbied boyfriend!" Annabelle gave the same look, but tried to chill out like he attempted to. Then the sparrow continued, "He looks like Jupiter and the Death Star had a baby and Jabba the Hutt adopted it." From there, Annabelle just gasped and grabbed a bat too, saying "Oh no, missy. It's on now."

"Alright, sister, bring it on!"

Then the two girls fought each other, which caused everyOC in the room to do the same thing. Every pair fought another, and the counselor began to lose his mind, which made Harry and Annabelle realize that they didn't need a marriage counsel to know that their relationship was gonna last.

* * *

In the island, on the night of Christmas Eve (2017), all seemed quite joyful. Because everyOC in their home island were together having their first winter holiday party, sharing emotions that were all gleeful.

From the sight of it, everybody was in the true holiday spirit and thought nothing else would be going on during the night. But they were all wrong, for in the shadows, there was an OC who wanted to do something right with all his might.

It was Reb E. Lancer (aka Rebel); the superhero who had the powers to become stronger and faster whenever he would listen to musical funk. And what he wanted to do was share treasures with the island that weren't junk.

He had a big, red magical sack filled with a huge number of toys and while listening to his favorite holiday tunes, he was ready to do his part for the holidays in the island, so every young OC would get excited soon. So from jumping away from a dark alley to the top roof of a large building, Rebel went through almost every corner of Fanfiction Island and dropped off every gift, and he didn't need that much of a lift.

While everyone was still partying, he spent more than half of the night playing as Rebel Claus, and did his best to get into character. If anyOC spotted him doing the job, he tried moving fast enough to make the streaks look like reindeer and the sleigh, ate plenty of cookies to make himself look fat enough before burning them off, kept on a fake white beard, and did great at mimicking the Santa's classic laughter.

So far, his skills made his plan work. He wanted to become the Santa Claus for everyOC on the island by secretly bringing them all presents, and as he nearly finished, many folks went back home and the sky was no longer becoming dark.

With a job well done, Rebel went to the underground bar as it was already dawn. His sack was empty and put everything away before he came to the bar and rested his head on a table to sleep and move the tiredness away. Only one OC, the bartender, named Noah noticed and said, "Rough night, buddy? Hmm. Well don't worry. We all get to relax more on Christmas Day." And silently wished himself, Reb, everyOC, and everybody in the real world a merry Christmas and happy new year.

* * *

Just two days after the Halloween event, over a handful of OCs were together recovering from their injuries made during the fights. They were all safe and felt relieved to just talk and relax without any worries.

Their home was safe and believed nothing would get better than the moment they were savoring. Especially for a red and blue macaw pair of macaws who were making out with each other in one of the large corners, showing each other sweet affection after what happened in the battle. Most of the OCs noticed and let them have their moment of peace, not all minding.

But one OC was getting annoyed. It was a humanoid fireworks robot. The sounds of Harry and Annabelle's kisses were sensitive to his ears, so it irritated him enough to slowly walk over to them and planned on using his powers to explode. But before he succeeded, an Enderman OC appeared and teleported him to the sky, where he was able to blow up fireworks all over for everybody to see. The OCs in the bar laughed a little when that happened, but Harry and Annabelle were too lost in their kisses to notice.

When the Endermen came back, he did a fist bump with the bartender.

* * *

Everyday on the island, everyOC would each go through crazy things, which was what made them happy about their home. But sometimes it would also lead them to go crazy.

In fact, one night in a large penthouse, it was extremely dark when one door was opened by a man.

"Hey. Paris, are you in here?" The man said, calling out his wife. "Why is it so dark in here?" And when he turned on the lights, he saw the last thing to expect. His entire penthouse turned into Willy Wonka's chocolate factory. There were froot-loop curtains hanging, peppermint decorations around the walls, a giant chocolate and strawberry fountain, cotton candy machines, big plastic candy canes around, and so many other things that made the entire penthouse itself look edible. And the man's wife, Paris, was standing in the middle of the room, smirking like a mastermind and had a fancy top hat on.

"Paris? What did you do?" He asked, and she wanted to be funny.

"What do you mean, Benny?" She said, revealing her husband's name ( _ **sorta**_ ).

"It's-It's all candy…and junk food."

"Yeah. I suppose it is."

Ben looked around more, and noticed a cotton candy pillow on the couch. "Wow. But-but Paris, how did you-?"

"Shoosh." She flirted with him, and put a large candy cane close to his face to tempt him to eat it. "Don't ask. Just enjoy." She smiled still and took a piece of licorice, thinking Ben would be able to give in.

Ben looked more and realized something that made him throw the pillow away and say in a determined tone, "Nice try, Paris. But it's not gonna work."

"But doesn't it all look so gooood?"

"Hmm. Not as good as this…" he ran off, and Paris thought he was being silly until he came back with a "…UVG!"

Paris gasped, "You tease!" She believed he was bluffing until he hooked it up to their TV and activated the whole thing. The console yelled out, "Welcome to the UVG."

"H-Hi." Paris said nervously.

"Prepare for the ultimate gaming experience. NOW LET'S PLAY SOME GAME!" The console chanted, and Ben started playing everything on it to taunt his wife.

"Aw you're killing me here!" She complained.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" Ben smirked.

Paris gripped her own hands totally hard and decided to keep trying to get into his head. She took a cup and tried the fountain.

"Mmm. Chocolate and strawberry swirled together."

"Big deal."

Then she ate the cup. "Chocolate and strawberry cup."

"Grr! Ha!" Ben pulled out another remote that shocked Paris even more. "AH! You got the wireless battle pack!"

"Uh huh! Look at me, walking and playing! I'm playing the UVG!"

"Grr!" She was more infuriated but didn't give up. "Look! I'm loving more of this licorice!" She repeatedly shoved her hands into multiple candy jars and ate many pieces.

Ben didn't wanna surrender either. "Ooh hey! Level two!"

"Everybody loves gummy bears!"

"Hey I just warped! Man, look at those graphics."

They both kept taunting each other until a single moment passed, where they both stared at each other and yelled "GIVE ME THAT!" Then switched places. Ben took a jar of jelly beans and Paris took the game controller. Both of them, at the same time, gave into the temptation of things they each bet they wouldn't cave to a while ago. And when they realized that…"AH HA! YOU CAVED! NO, YOU CAVED FIRST! YOU CAVED FIRST! WHATTA TALKING ABOUT YOU-!" They couldn't stop bickering before Ben smacked Paris's hat off of her head. Then they tackled each other hard, acting like real wrestlers until both of them fell into the chocolate and strawberry fountain, knocking down the machine and they landed in the pool part.

Not minding the brown and pink mess, they continued wrangling around like they were in a sitcom brawl. They grabbed their wrists, legs, and shoulders. And at one final moment, Paris sat up…and SPAT the pudding at Ben's face, causing him to be disgusted enough to fall on his back before continuing to fight.

"Hey! Ben!"

"Paris! What are you-?!"

Two of their friends, Garrett and Mikka, came in noticing the rough housing and intervened.

"Guys! Guys!"

"What the heck?!"

They were able to grab them and make them stop fighting. So Garrett yelled, "WHAT IS GOING ON, YOU TWO?!"

Then to answer, Ben and Paris kept saying different words at the same time. They tried explaining their sides of the story before they finished with, "AND THEN BEN/PARIS CAVED!"

"YOU CAVED FIRST!"

"NO, YOU CAVED FIRST!"

They wouldn't stop, so the other two just stood in front of them, confused with what was going on until one more person yelled out, "Hey! Hey! HEY!" It was a little macaw OC named Diamante. She came into the room and got everyOC's attention.

"Look. It's doesn't matter who caved first."

"Huh?" Ben asked.

"Look at the contract you guys signed. It says whoever caves has to dye his/her hair pink. So I'm sorry to say this but since you both caved, this means you both have to dye your hair."

"What? But I don't think…guys!" Ben and Paris mumbled like children.

"You guys did a sign contract." Mikka said.

Garrett, "And when you sign something you make a commitment. And you have to honor that commitment."

Neither of them smirked over that, and all Diamante did was shrug before Ben and Paris walked to the next room to settle the rest of their bet.

* * *

 _ **The beginning was a parody to one episode of The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, and the final scene was a parody to the "Bet" episode of Drake & Josh (and know that neither of them were originally made by me, they are of the property of Nickelodeon).**_

 _ **Maybe this fanfiction can earn more viewers if it shows more parodies of familiar sitcom scenes.**_

 _ **What do you guys think?**_


End file.
